Amor, Crimen y Castigo
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Locura dulce locura que nos hace ver lo profundos que son los deseos de nuestra mente. El suicidio de Tino Väinämöinen antes de año nuevo es un caso que los detectives Alfred y Toris deberan resolver pero...¿Podrá estar el presunto culpable más cerca de lo que se imaginan?.
1. Hasta Que Tu Amante Nos Separe

**Hello Dear Fanfictioners vengo con un nuevo drama criminal con los personajes de esta asombrosa serie.**

**Disclaimer:Todo pertenece a Himaruya Nada de esto es mio no lo hago con fines de lucro.**

**Summary:Locura dulce locura que nos hace ver lo profundos que son los deseos de nuestra mente. El suicidio de ****Tino Väinämöinen antes de año nuevo es un caso que los detectives Alfred y Toris deberan resolver pero...¿Podrá estar el presunto culpable más cerca de lo que se imaginan?.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

_31 de diciembre de 1999_

_Hola! Mi nombre es Tino Väinämöinen tengo Veintiun años un aspecto frágil y refinado, cabello rubio y ojos color marrón vivo en Suecia desde hacía algunos años con mi esposo Berwald y mi hijo Peter._

_Me encuentro preparando la cena de año nuevo no se preocupen ustedes tambien estan invitados._

_He terminado de preparar una rica cena tradicional he puesto las doce uvas correspondientes, y los postres de canela que he preparado para la ocasión huelen delicioso, No los dejare tocar nada hasta que llegue la hora de la cena ¿me entendieron?._

_Creo que lo mejor que nescesitamos es realizar una cena familiar llevo mucho tiempo planeandola solo que no he encontrado una ocasión especial para realizarla lo que pasa es que no somos una familia muy unida que digamos._

_Berwald consideran que familia solo somos nosotros tres y con eso es suficiente._

_Peter mi pequeño de cuatro años cree que familia es nosotros tres mas Arthur el hermano favorito de mi pequeño porque cada ez que viene le trae dulces y regalos._

_Pero para mi familia significa Amor y nunca te abandona ni se aleja ni se olvida de ti._

_Suena el timbre de la casa y voy corriendo a ver quien es cuando se abre la puerta entra un hombre con el pelo corto rubio y alborotado con ojos azules el el Mathias Køhler._

_Amigo mio y no tan amigo de Berwald que digamos._

_-Hola Mathias que bueno que llegas-lo saludo alegremente_

_-Vine a la reunión familiar y ademas traje regalos para todos- contesta con su alegría habitual._

_-No debiste molestarte por eso Mathias- replico yo al ver la bolsa de regalos._

_Sin embargo lo dejo pasar y nos encontramos en la sala leyendo el periodico a mi amado esposo Berwald quien saluda a Mathias con frialdad mientras yo me alejo con el pretexto de ir a comprar algo al supermercado para ver si asi estos dos dejan de ser tan frios._

_En verdad les menti a ellos y a ustedes no voy realmente a comprar algo para la cena, voy a ver a mi informante privado Aquí enre nos ultimamente las cosas con Berwald no estan del todo bien a veces peleamos y luego nos reconciliamos a causa del distanciamiento y el silencio que surge entre nosotros por la falta de comunicación._

_Conservo la esperanza de que solo sea eso pero una parte de mi sabe que no es verdad..._

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_El frio y el silencio de la sala de estar es inegablemente incomodo tanto para Berwald como para Mathias_

_el más alto se levanta del sillón arrinconado a Mathias en una esquina contra la pared y lo besa intensamente sin mediar palabra._

_-Si yo tambien te extrañe-dice Mathias mientras el rubio sigue besandolo hasta llegar a su cuello._

_-Berwald aqui no...-Consigue decir el otro sintiendo el aliento del rubio en su nuca._

_- No Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo nescesitando de tus besos... nescesitando de ti- comenta el de ojos azules haciendo sonrojar al de ojos castaños._

_****__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Todo esta listo para esta noche he pasado a recoger unas cuantas cosas además de los regalos para la familia ademas de los sorpesivos que Mathias trajo _

_Solo es cuestión de cuidar los minusciosos detalles y todo estara listo._

_La duda que me carcome la mente es ¿Me esta engañando? no es que dude de la fidelidad de Berwald pero hay veces que quisiera permitirme el decir que si mas no tengo prueba de eso._

_Paso a donde se encuentra el local del informante un pequeño y sencillo lugar frente a un calle solitaria el monito de la cadena que se le queda mirando rudo a la gente que pasa por ahi me sonrie calidamente y me deja pasar agregando un "feliz Año nuevo"._

_Me se el camino de memoria que puedo recorrerlo facilmente con los ojos cerrados._

_Los largos y oscuros pasillos que antes me parecian temibles ahora me son indiferentes y me transmiten una adrenalina increible de querer llegar corriendo y azotar la puerta de mi detective._

_****__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Los datos que he conseguido hasta ahora no son los mas favorables_

_pobre del señor Väinämöinen,_

_Ser sobrino de su mejor amigo y ser su detective no es nada facil para mi como dice un dicho nunca mezcles trabajo y familia al mismo tiempo._

_Tino siempre fue el tio que siempre quise tener no es que deje de lado a Mathias pero a diferencia de el el señor Väinämöinen, es más comprensible pero ayudarlo a resolver si las dudas que tiene de su marido son ciertas de una u otra manera me parte el corazón._

_Pero por otro lado el señor Oxenstierna no es lo que todos creen._

_El ha demostrado lo mucho que lo ama en varias ocasiones y no no me refiero a Tino sino a su amante tanto que a mi las pruebas me bastan para ver que es un amor puro y sincero el mas verdadero que he visto en años._

_Y Aunque este en contra de mis principios de mi trabajo y del señor Väinämöinen, le voy a mentir._

_Llega tocando la puerta pidiendo permiso para pasar yo se lo concedo_

_No lleva su sonrisa de siempre en la cara su rostro esta afligido y en cualquier momento puede soltar un ataque de llanto._

_-No te engaña Tino Berwald Oxenstierna es el hombre más fiel que ha pisado Suecia en años, el trabajo lo esta estresando mucho pero el te ama eso no lo olvides-Menti descaradamente_

_Eso lo dejo por satisfecho y me susurro "Gracias" saliendo apresuradamente mientras grita de emoción y se marcha_

_Todo esto lo veo desde la ventana._

_****__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Mathias recoje su camisa del suelo de la habitación que el matrimonio de aquella casa comparte, y se la coloca mientras Berwald lo mira con pícardia y le guiña un ojo, con el torso desnudo el rubio de ojos castaños piensa que asi se ve más atractivo que otras veces luciendo su famoso guiño que solo usa para el._

_El rubio de ojos azules termina de Vestirse y sale de la habitación con su amante tomado de la mano_

_Se dirigen hacia la sala en donde habían estado unos minutos antes._

_Berwald retoma la lectura que había esta siguiendo antes de que el llegara_

_y Mathias se sienta en el sofa fingiendo juguetear con algo o entreteniendose con la nada._

_Después de un Incomodo silencio ambos sueltan una risilla que los hace sentir como colegialas que acaban de cometer una travesura._

_Y Vaya que la hicieron..._

_Con un silencio una risa y un beso ambos dicen "Aqui no paso nada" mientras Tino vuelve de las compras y todo esta como lo dejo_

_****__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ya ha llegado la hora de festejar año nuevo_

_Mathias Berwald y los niños estan listos para la ocasión_

_10..._

_Todos los invitados (incluyendo Emil que es Islandia) son parte de la cuenta regresiva_

_9..._

_Todos comen una uva_

_8..._

_Cierran los ojos_

_7..._

_Piden Un deseo_

_6..._

_Arthur y Peter sueñan con unos patines_

_5..._

_Emil sueña que esa familia sea feliz_

_4..._

_Los niños se abrazan_

_3..._

_Tino pide que Berwald siga a su lado_

_2..._

_Mathias pide que el secreto nunca sea descubierto_

_1..._

_Berwald pide que Mathias nunca lo abandone_

_-Feliz Año Nuevo-Todos Gritan y se abrazan se saludan de mano y los niños rien y bailan la gente disfrut de la fiesta la música y el baile_

_****__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Son las 4 de la madrugada _

_Los niños han caido rendidos apenas y podian subir las miro la escena complacido Arthur y Peter dormian al lado del otro ambos abrazandose_

_Mientras la madre por asi decirlo se dedica a limpiar la casa ya que todos se han ido y no hay ruido alguno o eso parece..._

_En el salón se escucha una hermosa balada lenta y no puede creer lo que ve_

_Mathias y Berwald estan bailando al ritmo lento y pausado de la música su esposo mira embelesado a su Amigo como si fuera el ser más hermoso de la tierra mientras que el otro lo abraza como si la vida se le fuese en ello._

_Ambos se miran a los ojos y despues de un corto lapso de tiempo su esposo le dice_

_-Feliz Año nuevo- para luego besarlo_

_-Te amo-responden a la vez la pareja de amantes antes de besarse_

_Tino no puede creer lo que ve corre y desaparece al unico lugar donde hay tranquilidad para el: La azotea_

_****__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Se siente usado dolido y utilizado_

_¿Se acabo el amor?, ¿Mathias era el primero o tal vez el último?, ¿Habria más amantes aparte de el?, eso jamas lo sabria_

_Se acerco a la barandilla y saco de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros que siempre llevaba escondida,_

_siempre lo hacía asi porque a su esposo no le gustaba que fumase pero el tenia como amante a su amigo asi que por que no permiirse ese pequeño desquite._

_Encendio un cigarrilo e inhalo un gran bocanada de este para luego exhalarla con maestría tal y como le hacen en las peliculas._

_Una prescencia fría recorre el lugar._

_-Berwald...-suspira cansadamente_

_-Yo no soy Berwald-responde la voz siniestramente_

_-¿Quien eres?-pregunta Tino._

_El desconocido trae un arma ambos forcejean y Tino Cae por la barandilla hasta que su cuerpo aterriza en la nieve pero al parecer a estas alturas ya esta muerto._

_El otro se queda mirando hacía abajo un poco más hasta casi desaparecer por completo._

_Y asi_

_Termino la vida de Tino Väinämöinen,_

* * *

Y** bien como ha quedado el primer chap **

**es el primer SuFin que hago aunque me haya quedado un SueciaxDinamarca**

**¿Merezco Riviews?**

**Dudas quejas opiniones son recibidas con los brazos abiertos.**


	2. ¿Bailamos?

**Hello my dear fanfictioners Aqui vamos con el segundo chap de esta historia**

_**Contestación a los riviews:**_

_**Alfie Eldenstein:Perdon por haberte matado y traumado pero no te preocupes que esta historia continuara.**_

**Summary:Locura dulce locura que nos hace ver lo profundos que son los deseos de nuestra mente. El suicidio de Tino Väinämöinen antes de año nuevo es un caso que los detectives Alfred y Toris deberan resolver pero...¿Podrá estar el presunto culpable más cerca de lo que se imaginan?.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece no hago esto con fines de lucro solo para entretenerlos.**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, crimen asesinato malas palabras violencia etc.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Bailamos?

_Suecia 14 de Diciembre del 2011_

El frio que hacia en ese lugar lo estaba inquietando.

Hacia mes y medio que Alfred Jones había pedido su translado desde la ciudad de Nueva York hasta este extraño país ya que nescesitaba algún cambio de vida en su monotona y acelerada rutina.

Se paso la mano por los cabellos estaba ansioso en verdad cuando llego a Suecia jamás se imagino que todo seria tan tranquilo

Un par de asaltos a mano armada

y Alteración del orden público habian sido los unicos casos que el y su compañero Toris Laurinaitis habían resuelto sin que pasara a mayores.

Una mata de pelo castaño asomaba hacia la puerta mientras el rubio le seguia con la vista.

-¿Que tenemos hoy Toris?-pregunta el rubio de forma monotona.

-Esto te va a gustar- dice de forma pícara el castaño.

Inmediatamente los ojos del chico se posan el la carpeta que trae el otro y antes de que digas algo ha leido la carpeta y resumido los datos mas interesantes.

Tino Väinämöinen

21 años

casado y con dos hijos

Murio a causa de una caida desde la azotea de su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

-Al parecer fue suicidio-afirma Feliks

-Puede ser pero yo creo que hay algo oculto en todo esto-cuestiona Alfred.

-Atinaste a la respuesta Alfred- comenta "Huesos" recargada en la pared del laboratorio haciendo resonar sus tacones contra el piso.

"Huesos" como la Apodo Alfred al verla siempre trabajar en el laboratorio es una chica de veintiun años que trabaja como forense con Feliks Lukasiewcz( para su desgracia) con cabello platinado y ojos azules de mirada inexpresiva y fria solo se consentra en su trbajo, sin vida amorosa estuvo un tiempo enamorada de su hermano(Aunque afirme que ya no lo esta)fue una de las razones por las que dejo Rusia.

Por el contrario Feliks es una persona con el pelo rubio y ojos verdes un gran amigo como lo define Toris y una gran molestia como lo define Huesos

Sin más que decir los detectives se pusieron manos a la obra y salir apresuradamente del laboratorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Se fueron?-pregunta Natasha

-Al parecer si-responde Feliks viendo como ambos suben al Automovil.

-En ese caso, creo que tenemos algo de tiempo para ambos- dijo Natasha acorralando al rubio contra la pared besando sus labios apasionadamente.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_6:35 de la tarde Oficina de Roderich_

-¿Muy bien Roderich para que nos citaste?-preguntó Alfred

-¿Si Roderich me pregunto de que se trata todo esto?-dice Vash secamente.

-Dos posibles sospechosos han accedido a darnos información a todo lo que saben del caso-Informo Roderich

-Por lo que nescesito que dos de los detectives más especializados vayan en cubierto-informo Mariana la mano derecha de Roderich.

-Si eso querias decirnos...-Dijo Vash pero fue interrumpido por Alfred

-Este es un trabajo para el Hero,Vamos Toris hay mucho trabajo que hacer-dijo un Euforico rubio arrastrando a su compañero castaño hacia la salida.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_9:15 de la noche Club Galia_

Ambos detectives se encontraban en el famoso y exclusivo club Galia entraron sin tanto problema con solo mostrar sus identificaciones

"Nunca crei que seria mas facil entrar de esa manera" penso Toris.

Al llegar se encontraron a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo preguntandose ambos ¿Que hacian ahi?

Roderich y Mariana se mostraban mas alegres y simpaticos que nunca vestidos con ropa informal que los hacia ver mas jovenes de lo que aparentaban

Sin embargo mas srprendidos estaban por el cambio que mostraban Feliks y Natasha ya no había diferencia alguna entre ellos en realidad parecian más una pareja.

Alfred se dedico observar el panorama que se le presentaba mientras que Toris se dedico exclusivamente entablar una conersción con Natasha Asunto que no logro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_9:30 de la noche_

Después de tomar uno que otro vaso de Whisky las luces se apagaron y dos siluetas iluminaban la pista de baile

_**(De intro escuchen los primeros minutos de la canción ****Objetion Tango**** de Shakira para adentrarse en el ambiente.)**_

Toris no podía creer lo que veia Nathasha Arlovskaya de la mano con Feliks Lukasiewcz compañero al que ella sostiene odiar

-Natasha...-Toris realmente no sabía qué decirle, el saber que iba a estar allí era una cosa, pero el tener que enfrentarlo cara a cara era un cuento totalmente distinto.

-Tipo...como que lo siento pero no pienso compartir pareja de baile-solto Feliks con fingida inocencia.

El castaño se encontraba confundido intentando inútilmente llegar a la altura de autoridad que tenía el mayor cada vez que hablaba.

En ese mismo instante aparecio Alfred charlando animadamente con varias personas y viendo lo grave de la situación de su compañero decidio darle una ayudadita.

_ -_Ahora si me disculpan no he podido disfrutar de un sólo baile con mi pareja esta noche_ –_y con eso arrastró a Toris lejos de ellos.

–¿Bailar? ¿Estás loco? Nadie está bailando. Nadie baila en esta clase de reuniones y somos ambos hombres –soltó el policía castaño ligeramente cayendo en pánico.**(Aqui pueden oir la canción Bailamos de Enrique Iglesias)**

**Esta noche bailamos  
Te doy toda mi vida  
Quedate conmigo**

Hasta que en el centro de la pista aparecieron dos hombres vestidos casualmente pero que los hacía verse más jóvenes de lo que en realidad eran. El más alto era rubio claro y con ojos azules con gafas de montura cuadrada que mostraban una mirada coqueta y decidida hacia su pareja de baile que tenia el cabello corto rubio y despeinado mostrando unos pícaros y vívaces ojos azules.

Era como si el que ellos bailaran fuera una señal para la pareja de detectives que tenían permiso para hacerlo.

**Tonight we dance**  
**I leave my life in your hands**  
**We take the floor**  
**Nothing is forbidden anymore**  
**Don't let the world gloom outside**  
**Don't let a moment go by**  
**Nothing can stop us tonight**

Después de Aquella Señal dada las demás parejas se unieron al baile entre ellas Natasha y Feliks quienes se encontraban en una pequeña revancha de baile con Toris y Alfred.

Toris comenzó a Bailar con Alfred guiándolo en la lenta música, con movimientos sensuales que le hicieron olvidar por completo lo inadecuado del momento y perderse en esos ojos azules.

**Bailamos**  
**Let the rhythm take you over**  
**Bailamos**  
**Te quiero, amor mio**  
**Bailamos**  
**I want to live this life forever**  
**Bailamos**  
**Te quiero, amor mio, te quiero**

Para la pareja de ambos rubios esta canción ademas de sensual era importante para ellos puesto que refejaban todo el amor que sentian el uno por el otro psando por la turbulenta temporada de amantes clandestinos hasta llegar a una relación formal basada en el comproiso que termino frente a un altar.

Pero eso a ambos no les importaba en absoluto si se tenian el uno y el otro con eso les bastaba.

**Tonight I'm yours**  
**We can make it happen I'm so sure**  
**Now I'm letting go**  
**There is something else you should know**  
**I won't be leaving your side**  
**We're going to dance through the night**  
**Oh I want to reach for the stars**

Para Felkis y Natalia era fascinante y romantico encontrarse en una situación asi ambos había asado por desiluciones tremendas y ha decir verdad ambos se sentian comódos en los brazos del otro sabiendo que nunca se dejarian caer y esa frase tenia sentido para ambos.

Lamentaban romperle el corazón a Toris pero sabían que tenian sentimientos el uno por el otro y nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso.

**(Whoa)**  
**Tonight we dance**  
**(Whoa)**  
**Like no tomorrow**  
**(Whoa)**  
**If you will stay with me**  
**Te quiero, amor**

**Vente conmigo**  
**Esta noche**  
**Bailamos**

Rode y Mariana sabían que esta no era la manera correcta de realizar las cosas pero ¿Que importaba? si los demás podían por que ellos no sentía remordimieno alguno de haberse enamorado de aquella inmigrante mexicana que fue un tiempo atrás y ella no lamentaba unca haber puesto sus ojos en su jefe quien apesar e ser su mano derecha tambien eran amigos, compañeros y amantes a pesar de su relación como jefe y secretaria.

**(Whoa)**  
**Tonight we dance**  
**(Whoa)n **  
**Like no tomorrow**  
**(Whoa)**  
**If you will stay with me**  
**Te quiero, amor**

**********Vente conmigo**  
**Esta noche**  
**Bailamos**

Todas las parejas se sentian en el cielo con este maravilloso baile que les permitio pasar un rato romantico con sus amantes antes de siquiera recordar la misión por la que estaban aquí.

-Fue un placer compartir esta pieza con ustedes-comento la primera pareja de rubios

-Igual para nosotros-respondieron educadamente Roderich y Mariana antes de dejar a los distraidos detectives continuar con su trabajo.

-Tenemos entendido que ustedes son los detectives Jones y Laurinaitis-comentaron Berwald y Mathias.

-Asi es, venimos prescisamente a hablar con ustedes- Afirmo Alfred.

* * *

**Chan Chan Chaaaaaan.**

**¿Que sucedera entre Feliks y Natasha?**

**Habra algo entre Toris y Alfred?**

**Todo esto y más en su telenov...digo fanfic favorito Amor, Crimen y Castigo.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


	3. Verdades y Consecuencias

**Hello my dear fanfictioners se que he tardado con la actualización pero ¡Por fin son Vacaciones! y dedicare mucho de ellas a mis fics.**

**Summary:Locura dulce locura que nos hace ver lo profundos que son los deseos de nuestra mente. El suicidio de Tino Väinämöinen antes de año nuevo es un caso que los detectives Alfred y Toris deberan resolver pero...¿Podrá estar el presunto culpable más cerca de lo que se imaginan?.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece no hago esto con fines de lucro solo para entretenerlos.**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, crimen asesinato malas palabras violencia etc.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Tenemos entendido que ustedes son los detectives Jones y Laurinaitis-comentaron Berwald y Mathias.

-Asi es, venimos prescisamente a hablar con ustedes- Afirmo Alfred.

Las cuatro personas se dirigieron a una mesa alejada del centro de la pist de baile para comenzar su interrogatorio.

-Nescesitamos hablar con ustedes sobre lo que paso en Año nuevo del 99- Alfred fue directo al grano, Toris se daba una palmada mental en la frente al notar que su compañero no fue tan sutil como esperaba.

La pareja tenia una sutil sonrisa triste en el rostro recordar ese suceso les traia varios sentimientos que no querían sacar a la luz en frente de los oficiales.

-¿Qué mas podemos decir que no hayamos dicho hace doce años?-dijo la pareja en un susurro con algo de melancolia en el rostro.

Toris sintio que era momento de actuar o sino Alfred terminaria metiendo la pata de nuevo.

-Cuentenos que paso se que hace años dijeron que esto era un simple suicidio, pero este caso ya no se ve asi ahora es un asesinato- termino de decir Toris.

Ambos rubios se miraron a los ojos antes de preguntar.

-¿Un Asesinato?-inquirieron con terror en sus rostros.

-Por eso mismo nescesitamos saber si Tino tenía problemas con alguien o fuese enemigo de una persona en especial- dijo Alfred

-Pero eso es imposible Tino era una persona dulce y amable no puedo entender como alguien pudiera matarlo asi-Mathias dijo Afligido.

-Estabamos cenando en la casa de Tino Todos queriamos festejar el año nuevo con el la fiesta paso sin contratiempo alguno hasta que..-

_Versión de Mathias_

_Después de haber terminado la fiesta el rubio de cabello desordenado cogio su abrigo y tras despedirse amigablemente de Berwald salio dirigiendose a la entrada de la azotea puesto que habia olvidado despedirse de Tino y sabía que ese era su lugar cuando queria estar solo._

_Al girar un poco la perilla se sorprende con la escena que ve_

_-Ambos podemos darnos una nueva vida Tino solo dame una oportunidad-contestaba una persona entre las sombras_

_-Lo siento pero yo amo a Berwald aunque se que el no es perfecto soy feliz a su lado- contesto Tino_

_-Ya veo, Entonces si no eres para mi no seras para nadie- El extraño saco un arma de su chaqueta y empezó a forcejear con el Mathias en ese instante cerro los ojos._

_Alcanzo a ver como Tino era empujado de la barandilla para luego caer estrepitosamente al suelo y morir._

_Sin perder más tiempo bajo instantaneamente a avisarle a Berwald mientras este llamaba a una Ambulancia._

_Fin de la Versión_

Los Detectives agradecieron la versión de los hechos y se marcharon no sin antes dejar a la pareja pensativa sobre el caso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Oficina de Alfred Jones

-Adelante- dijo el rubio pensando que era Toris el que entraria

Toris su cabello castaño sus hermosos ojos desde que había llegado a aquel país extraño el se había convertido en su copañero complice mejor amigp pero ahora los sentimientos para el no eran claros se mezclaban y se revolvian para luego terminar más confusos de lo que el creia.

Una cabellera rubia y semblante serio se dirigia con paso firme hacía donde estaba Jones.

-Roderich le pidio Matrimonio a Mariana y estaran fuera por un par de meses- informo Vash Zwingili

-Oh ya era hora- contesto Alfred

-Y por ende a partir de este momento soy tu nuevo jefe-Anuncio Zwingili con orgullo.

-¡Qué!, Vash de verdad no estas drogado o borracho o...- el rubio fue interrumpido por su jefe

-Aceptalo Jones fue orden de Edelstein si te hace sentir mejor Rivadeneira* tambien cree que Roderich consumió marihuana o algo por el estilo-dijo Zwigili

-Ahh una cosa más Jones, arruina el caso y yo mismo me encargo que te deporten del país-amenazo su jefe antes de salir de su oficina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

-Alfred, No crees que vas muy rápido ?-preguntó Toris a su acompañante, según el el simple paseo de interrogatorio se había convertido en un suplicio para el castaño ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ir a velocidades tan..extremas en la carretera.

-Más vale que no cometas una imprudencia o nos deportaran al polo norte-

-No hay de que preocuparse asi llegaremos más rápido-comento el Americano con euforia a todo lo que da

Pronto llegarían al lugar en donde residia uno de sus sospechosos: Emil O´Hara*

se bajaron del auto muy aprisa llegando hacia la casa color beige del supuesto sospechoso.

-Buenas tardes se encuentra el señor Emil O´Hara.- dijo Toris a modo de saludo

-Si soy yo lo buscan para? -El joven que les abrío la perta tenia el cabello color cenizo claro ojos violetas y una estatura mediana que lo hacia ver de diescisiete años.

Hablar con él sobre lo que consideramos podría ser un homicidio–la respuesta de Alfred sorprendio al joven mas este los dejo pasar.

La casa era muy grande pero no tan ostentosa de lo que imaginaron resulto ser sencilla pero acogedora que daba un ambiente parecido a la frase "Hogar Dulce Hogar"

La decoración de la sala no era gótica pero era muy chic que pondría verde de envidia a cualquier decorador de interiores, pero a Alfred más bien le recordo su antiguo Apartamento en Nueva York.

Lo que llamo la atención de los detectives fue una hermosa foto familiar

Tino Väinämoinën en una versión más joven se encontraba en medio de un abrazo a la derecha se encontraba Mathias con una sonrisa encantadora a la Izquierda Berwald sobresalia por su altura y una pequeña y sutil sonrisa en el rostro. Emil Peter y Artur se encontraban abajo de ellos en la misma poscisión que los mayores estando Peter en la izquierda Arthur a la Derecha y el en fondo se podia ver la asombrosa vista de una playa de Cancún.

-Es hermosa verdad,-dijo el menor con orgullo-Soliamos ir de vacaciones a Cancún muy seguido-

-¿No gustan algo de tomar?-pregunto el chico de cabello ceniza indicando que tomaran asiento.

El muchacho regreso con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y las puso encima de la pequeña mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren hablar conmigo?-pregunto el muchacho de forma inocente.

-Vera joven O´Hara queremos hablar sobre el asesinato ocurrido hace dieciocho años-respondio Alfred

El rostro del joven adquirio una expresión triste sabiendo a que tema se referían

-Esta vez es distinto porque retomaremos esto como u Homcidio y no como un suicidio-respondio El rubio de lentes sorprendiendo a las dos personas que se encontraban enfrente.

-Para eso nescesitamos saber si tenia problemas con alguien-dijo Toris

-Berwald Oxenstierna-dijo el joven de manera fria-Discutian mucho, y Tino me contrato como detective para saaber que andaba mal con su matrimonio y al final lo descubrio por si mismo pero eso desencaeno una consecuencia muy tragica.

Al notar la confusión en el rostro de los detectives el menor explico con más detalle

-Mathias y Berwald eran amantes, yo mismo los descubri una noche antes de año nuevo después de ello casi no se dirigian la palabra y ambos actuaban friamente -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las ocho de la noche y Natasha Arlovskaya se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, era un poco tarde y no tenia trabajo que relizar por lo que se dispuso a divagar entre los recuerdos desde su más tierna infancia hasta su adolescencia.

Crecio con la auscencia profunda de sus padres, haciendo que el deber de ellos pasara a su hermana mayor Yekaterina.

A mediados de los Catorce años cayo en cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su hermano

A los diescisiete y para controversia de su pequeña familia decidio poner fin a esos sentimientos que nunca serian correspondidos marchandose toda costa de Rusia.

Hoy en dia se podia decir que "Huesos" no era feliz pero tampoco vivia deprimida y molesta con la vida porque de todo lo bueno que tuvo de estudiar y trabajar como Forense, fue encontrar a su primer amor.

Con el logro lo que nunca pudo esperar de su hermano y apesar de que Lorianatis estuviese enamorado de ella estaba demasiado sumida en si misma como para siquiera notarlo.

Felik era un chico un tanto… peculiar, pero de gran corazón. Solo que aveces su rarezas lo sobrepasaban y era más que obvio que Natasha entendiera a que tipo de rarezas se referia. Fuera de eso, Feliks era un experto en su rama, Forense de la unidad de homicidios, Ella asi como todo el mundo lo respetaba por eso.

Siguio sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que el ruido de la puerta al abrirse la saco de su ensoñación.

Y ahi estaba el...la unica persona en este mundo que podia sacarla de esa oscuridad, el unico que había podido lograr lo que otros jamás pudieron

Llegar hasta su corazón

* * *

***Es el Apellido de mi OC De México Mariana.**

***En honor a Scarlet O´Hara personaje que interpreto Vivian Leight**

**Todo esto y más en su telenov...digo fanfic favorito Amor, Crimen y Castigo.**

**Hasta la proxima.**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	4. De Crimen y Otras Cosas

**Hello my dear fanfictioners se que he tardado con la actualización pero ¡Por fin son Vacaciones! y dedicare mucho de ellas a mis fics.**

**Lamento no actualizar seguido pero mis familiares llegaron de improviso y...ahora soy guía turística del hermoso puerto de Acapulco**

**Summary:Locura dulce locura que nos hace ver lo profundos que son los deseos de nuestra mente. El suicidio de Tino Väinämöinen antes de año nuevo es un caso que los detectives Alfred y Toris deberan resolver pero...¿Podrá estar el presunto culpable más cerca de lo que se imaginan?.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece no hago esto con fines de lucro solo para entretenerlos.**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, crimen asesinato malas palabras violencia etc.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Berwald Oxestierna un exitoso psicólogo de 42 años parece tenerlo todo,era uno de los mejores de su campo amaba su trabajo... o eso creian

Se sentia acorralado en un callejón sin salida

Nunca quiso que las cosas pasaran de este modo, si el tiempo hubiera estado en sus manos hubiera evitado que Tino Muriera y que todos especialmente el dueño de su corazón no tuviesen sufrimiento alguno.

FlashBack

_Recien terminados los funerales se dirigio a casa de Mathias Køhler _

_Llegó a la dirección indicada Emil lo hizo pasar a casa y lo dejo solo con su amante con la excusa de comprar algo._

_Cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente fue su oportunidad._

_-Casate conmigo- fue lo único que dijo_

_El rubio de pelo corto no salía en si del asombro y el shock._

_lo único que pudo hacer fue responder aquella proposcición con un beso._

FinFlashBack

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Emil se encontraba analizando parte de su trabajo en su aburrido despacho lo último una grabación acerca de una supuesta infidelidad.

El era un detective privado hacía su trabajo desde la oficina, dejando a los chicos buenos atrapar a los criminales. Después de todo habría sido una gran ironía si él saliera a cazarlos cuando era un lobo vestido de oveja...

Sí, justo lo que estás pensando había encontrado su pasión criminal por el mero hecho de estudiar su propia mente. Porque por las noches, él era quien salía de caza.

Estudió en las prestigiosas escuelas de Suiza con los más altos promedios

Pero tuvo que enamorarse de EL

Con su encantadora sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos lo habían enamorado a más no poder

Ese estúpido de Berwald no lo merecía asi lo demostraba engañandolo con otro.

No le importo su muerte en absoluto

Como para proponerle matrimonio a su amante.

Como para casarse y formar una familia feliz

Pero el se encargaría de cobrarselas Porque nadie se metía con el...

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El molesto ruido de su celular fue lo que le despertó por la mañana y a pesar de que era una canción que realmente le gustaba, más le justaba dormir. Viendo que la persona que llamaba no se cansaba de escuchar el tono de llamada atendió resignado– _¿Diga?_

"_¡Alfred! ¡Al fin atiendes el teléfono! ¡Ayer no me dijiste que se habían besado!"_

–_Fue apenas un toque en los labios y... ¿qué? ¿Cómo sabes que nos besamos?_

"Alfred_... no sé cómo decirte esto... pensé que ya sabrías..."_

–Matthiew_..._

"_Deberías ver el Diario..."_

–_Oh, no... _–

En la sección Celebridades en la Mira había un artículo grande titulado _"Detectives enamorados "_ y justo debajo estaban las fotos de él bailando con Toris y en la que lo había besado al salir de la fiesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–Toris_, ¿eso era un Lamborghini? _–le recibió la voz de Edward apenas terminó de cerrar la puerta. Se giró a mirar al hombre,El encantador profesor de informatica sufría de diabetes autoinmune y desde su juventud tenía que recibir inyecciones. Muchas veces se sentía demasiado fatigado y sombras negras aparecían debajo de sus ojos, era bueno verlo tan bien.

–Eh... sí –contestó sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto.

había estado mirando por la ventana cuando escuchó un frenado en seco. Había estado preocupado por alguna extraña razón y cuando tenía esa clase de presentimientos solía asegurarse que todos estaban bien. No había querido llamar a Harry para no preocuparlo y cuando lo vio entrar sano y salvo sintió un largo suspiro escapar.

–¿Cómo te fue? ¿viste a la plateada oxigenada? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿vas a salir con Jones de nuevo? ¿te trató bien? ¿quieres que lo castre? –Raivis rápidamente, sin parar para respirar.

–Pues, no estoy seguro de cómo definir cómo me fue. Sí, vi a Natasha, Alfred y Felkis hicieron una especie de pelea sobre territorio la cual consideraría que Alfred ganó con ridícula facilidad, sí, voy a salir con el de nuevo, me trató estupendamente, y no, sería una pena que lo castrases.

Los hermanos dieron esto como un si desde que Toris empezó a trabajar en la comisaria todo estaba yendo muy bien para la familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las tres de la tarde y el reloj seguían corriendo lento, como el día anterior, como toda su vida desde hace veintiún años. Su mirada perdida por la ventana, sus ojos llorosos, sus manos temblando, su reflejo recordándole su error, uno que nunca podría olvidar.

Natasha Arlovskaya esperba la llegada impaciente de su familia

Hoy después de tantos años al fin veria otra vez a su adorada hermana, y a la peor de sus pesdillas la razón por la que tanto tiempo había estados escondiendose de ellos

Su hermano:Iván Braginsky, y no enia solo no señor su actual novio Wang Yao llegaba con ellos.

Tenia el cabello castaño y un poco largo que lo hacia parecer una chica.

Y parecia tratarla como si fuera una niña de diez años.

Siguio mirando el reloj tal vez asi el tiempo se pasaria rápido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– Alfred, te lo ruego, esta vez déjame hablar a mi –

– But, Toris, eso no es divertido – Alfred se encontraba parado frente a una residencia a las afueras de la ciudad,

Minutos antes Toris lo había regañado por haber comenzado la investigación sin permiso del jefe, pero parecía que el americano escuchaba con un oído y con el otro dejaba escapar todas la palabras.

– Si me dejas hablar a mí, iremos a cenar a Mcdonals y yo pagare. –

– ¿Tú crees que me vendo por una simple hamburguesa?, soy un detective no una marioneta…–

– Doble con queso en combo grande–

– ¡Ok Toris! ¡You can do it! – Toris sonrió un poco al ver lo predecible de su compañero, le recordaba a un pequeño niño cuando hacia ese tipo de cosas, actitud que lo alegraba y hacía que su corazón diese muchas vueltas lo cual no sabia como describir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el camino sintió algo vibrar en su pecho y una música muy conocida comenzó a sonar mientras se escuchaba "_Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy,But here's my number so call me, maybe,And all the oter boys try to chase me,But here's my number so call me, maybe."_

Toris enrojeció y se apresuró a tirar de la correa en su pecho, sacar un teléfono y atender, no creía poder soportar más la mirada de Alfred.

_Toris al habla._

"Toris_, ¿estás bien?"_

–_Oh, Eli, eres tú..._

_-¿Estas con tu amigo el policia?-_

_-Eh...Si-_

"_Oh, Toris... ¿Cómo es?"_

–_Es muy amable... y maneja como un desquiciado _–Alfred rió divertido ante eso, estaba escuchando la conversación ávidamente.

"_¿En serio? He visto fotos de él... es guapo..." _El tono insinuante de Elizabeta lo hizo sonrojar, soltó un sonido afirmativo._ "¿Y cómo sabes cómo maneja?Toris Laurinaitis , ¿dónde fuiste con él?"_

–_Estamos yendo... a cenar.-_

-"_A cenar..."-_

–_Um, sí. A modo de pago...-_

_Un grito desde el otro lado de la linea casi lo deja sordo_

_Toris, deja de chillar como una histérica. ¿Qué va a pensar Jones?"_

–Elizabeth_... no es así._

"_Ingenuo. No sé como logras ser policía e ingenuo a la vez. Pon el altavoz."_

–_Ni loco, Eli._

"_Oh, vamos, sólo quiero agradecerle por cuidar de ti."_

–_Llegamos –_la melodiosa y masculina voz interrumpió el llamado estacionando delante de un restaurante de hamburguesas. Las puertas se abrieron yToris escuchó la voz excitada de Eli.

"_Oh, tiene una voz sensual. Oh,Toris estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Que tengas buena noche." _Sin más la morena cortó. El castaño bajó del auto y se guardó el celular mientras Alfred le daba las llaves a un nerviosísimo valet parking.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿Qué les parecio?**

**Puse muchas insinuaciones para el AmeLiet espero que les haya gustado**

**Si tanto les encanta este fic no duden en recomendarlo. ;)**

**No olviden sintonizar su telenov...digo fanfic favorito Amor, Crimen y Castigo en fanfiction.**

**Hasta la proxima.**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	5. El Diario de Tino Väinämöinen

**Hello my dear fanfictioners se que he tardado con la actualización pero vengo a darle con todo en nuestro quinto capi.**

**Lamento no actualizar seguido pero mis familiares llegaron de improviso y...ahora soy guía turística del hermoso puerto de Acapulco, Apenas y tuve un pequeño tiempo para escribir y colgar el chap. Si no a este ritmo tendre que llevarme la lap a la playa. **

**Summary:Locura dulce locura que nos hace ver lo profundos que son los deseos de nuestra mente. El suicidio de Tino Väinämöinen antes de año nuevo es un caso que los detectives Alfred y Toris deberan resolver pero...¿Podrá estar el presunto culpable más cerca de lo que se imaginan?.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece no hago esto con fines de lucro solo para entretenerlos.**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, crimen asesinato malas palabras violencia etc.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Después de comer se puso una campera rompeviento, el casco y se subió a la moto tomando rumbo a la estación de policía donde trabajaba. Ese día le tocaba turno nocturno pero si iba a efectuar un traslado no estaba seguro de cómo se iban a ver afectados los turnos que ya tenía establecidos.

No le dijo nada a nadie donde iba el solo salio asi sin más

-Deberias tener más cuidado o podrían atropellarte- Un joven peliblanco albino y de ojos rojos le sugirio al chico rubio y de ojos azules que se encontraba en la motocicleta.

-Muchas gracias por el dato me llamo Peter Kirkland-dijo el rubio de ojos azules.

-Mi nombre es Gilbert Beilschidt- se presento el albino de ojos rojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era tarde cuando llego a su pequeño departamento, y último que esperaba era encontrarse al Ferrari 360 plateado de su hermano, trgo saliva deseando que no lo encontrasen no después de lo de anoche no tenia como explicarse lo que había pasado en el periodico al parecer la periodista...no quiso borrar el artículo que escribio sobre él, ya que las ganancias se estaban elevando al por mayor.

-No vayas a preguntarme por el asunto del periodico la periodista no quiso retirarlo-fue lo que dijo el rubio al estar en contacto con el menor.

–_No. Vine a advertirte._

–_¿A advertirme? ¿Me estas amenazando, Mattiew?_ –Alfred entrecerró los ojos, incrédulo con lo que oía.

–_No, no. Lo estás tomando todo mal. Alfred, . Ahora tienes otro tipo de protección, sí, pero no te das cuenta de que no hay nadie que te proteja de ello._

–_¿A que te refieres con eso?-_

–Emil_ no es lo que todos creen que es, Alfred, tienes que alejarte de él.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Toris se encontraba revisando la evidencia del caso fotografías de la escena del crimen que no hubiesen rescatado ya.

Una envoltura color marrón y repercutida salió relucir entre los papeles.

Desenvolvio el contenido con cuidado un hermoso diario forrado de piel se encontraba contemplado en aquellas manos.

Quíen sea que haya escrito el diario jámas imagino que su último destinatario sería un oficial de policia.

Entonces lo vio y en sus manos encontro la clave para atrapar al asesino algo que nadie ni siquera Emil o Berwald sabian de su existencia.

El Diario de Tino Väinämoinën

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las 10 de la noche

Una mujer de pelo corto platinado y pechos muy grandes asomo su cabeza en la oficina donde se encontraba trabajando su hermana y hablo

-Ni san Yao y yo vamos ir a un restaurante de comida china ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-pregunto la mujer de cabello corto

-Gracias hermana, pero como ves tengo mucho trabajo y no creo que pueda ir- contesto la menor.

Satisfecha su hermana cerro la puerta y el silencio la envolvio sobre si misma.

Hacia tanto tiempo que el amor insano que tenia hacia su hermano desaparecio casi por completo

En cierto modo Yao le agradaba había veces en que le hablaba como si tuviera diez años pero de todos modos le caia bien, sin embargo una ola de soledad llego a ella sin más.

Extrañaba a su hermano y a su familia más de lo que se podia imaginar y aunque no quisiera le hacian falta.

Feliks llevaba tiempo parado en la puerta entreaberta de su oficina y apenas Natasha tuvo tiempo de reconocerlo.

-Estuviste esperandome todo este tiempo-pregunto la peliplateada.

-Escuche toda la conversación asi que creo que hoy no cenaremos comida china-respondio el rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego a la casa de Jones en quince minutos estaciono su foto en el garaje y entro con la copia de la llave que le había regalado el susodicho.

-Hello Toris salimos a cenar esta noche-le dijo el rubio

Toris saco el diario de su portafolio y se lo entrego a Alfred-

-Léelo, Si aún te queda apetito lo pérderas cuando termines la lectura-le dijo el castaño con voz apagada Antes de Salir del lugar.

_Querida Saskia:_

_Daría de buena gana un millón de dolarés a cambio de un año sin peleas_

_Anoche soñe que Berwald y yo Bailabamos juntos en la sala de estar, y nos mirabamos_

_ como la primera vez que nos dimos cuenta que nos queriamos_

_Eso es todo, Con Cariño_

_Tino V._

El Diario Seguía pero no encontró nada que pudiera traerle pistas sobre Aquel asesinato.

No sabía que pasaba por su cabeza no le gustaba del todo ver a su compañero triste sus hermosos ojos lo demostraban.

¿Un momento? desde cuano los ojos de Toris se habían vuelto hermosos para el

Era obvio que Alfred lo quería eran casi amigos y compañeros de trabajo pero...¿Había algo más, El sentiria lo mismo?

Solo el tiempo lo diria.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿Qué les parecio? No quiero darles una mala noticia faltan dos capitulos más y el fic se acaba desde e principio trate de mencionar que sería corto un mini proyecto para ver si tengo el visto bueno para el crimen.**

**Aún asi tengo una propuesta para ustedes ¿Quieren continuación de esta historia?, los que voten a favor pueden hacerlo mediante un riview y los que esten en contra pues...Tambien.**

**No olviden sintonizar su telenov...digo fanfic favorito Amor, Crimen y Castigo en fanfiction.**

**Hasta la proxima.**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	6. La Verdad Sale A La Luz

**Hello my dear fanfictioners! Estamos a un paso de acabar este fic y descubrir al culpabe.**

**Lamento no actualizar seguido Acabo de despedirme de mis visitas asi que puedo dedicarme más tiempo a mi fic.**

**Summary:Locura dulce locura que nos hace ver lo profundos que son los deseos de nuestra mente. El suicidio de Tino Väinämöinen antes de año nuevo es un caso que los detectives Alfred y Toris deberan resolver pero...¿Podrá estar el presunto culpable más cerca de lo que se imaginan?.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece no hago esto con fines de lucro solo para entretenerlos.**

**Advertencias:Yaoi, crimen asesinato malas palabras violencia etc.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Llevaban más de media hora conversando y pareciera como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Peter le conto sobre la muerte de su madre y como es que la sorpresiva noticia de la boda de su padre seis meses después con el mmejor amigo de su madre.

Por su parte Gilbert tenia un hermano menor adolescente, sus padres los desatendian casi por completo, formo un grupo musical con sus mejores amigos Antonio y Francis Llamados el Bad Touch Trio, solo que nescesitaban encontrar a un baterista y a un segundo vocalista y guitarrista.

Peter acepto de inmediato y luego De aquella despedida regreso a casa más feliz que nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Habían decidido salir en auto e investigar más a fondo de donde salio aquel diario y si era la verdadera caligrafía de Tino

Ambos estaban muy silenciosos ninguno decia nada sabian lo que sentian pero ninguno queria enfrentarlo,

Un auto negro paso cerca de ellos ocasionando que casi chocaran y al parecer eso habia sido a propósito.

-¡Alfred Cuidado!-grito Toris al sentir el roze del carro contra ellos, Alzo sus brazos para protegerse de aquel impacto que nunca llego

Cuando estuvieron fuera de peligro el castaño recupero el habla

-Por suerte no paso a mayores-dijo el rubio

¡Oh Alfred! no sabes cuanto temi perdert...-Fue silenciado cuando los labios del rubio lo acallaron con un beso furioso apasionado y lleno de ansiedad.

Se separaron por falta de Aire y sigueron en silencio, porque la verdad no hacia falta que dijeran nada, con aquel beso ya habian dicho todo lo que sentian el uno por el otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Después del largo viaje llegaron a tiempo a la comisaria

Se bajaron apresuradamente del coche y antes de que pudieran decir algo ya estaban siendo abordados por Felkis

-¿Tipo osea que les paso?- pregunto el polaco preocupado.

-Fuimos emboscados por un auto, pero nada grave como ves ni un solo rasguño-se apresuro a contestar Toris

-¿Un Chevrolet negro con matrícula 8687S?-Pregunto "Huesos"

-Asi es-fue el Turno de Alfred para responder

-Me lo temia-fue lo que dijo ella

-El coche que estan describiendo es el mismo que tiene Emil O´Hara- dijo Vash fríamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peter llegó a casa apresuradamente dando tumbos y tropezando con cada cosa que se atravesara en su camino

llamo a Artur varias veces pero no le respondía asi que subio a la azotea, el lugar preferido de su hermano.

-sabía que estabas-dijo el menor al encontrar a su hermano.

-Sabes que me encanta este lugar-dijo Arthur

-Desde que mama murio-dijo el menor en un murmullo acompañando a su hermano en ese momento.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estamos en un laberinto sin salida-comento un muy desanimado Alfred.

Las pistas sobre el anonimo que había enviado el diario eran nulas no tenian concidencia alguna con los sospechosos ya que verdaderamente ninguno de ellos sabia de la existencia del diario.

- ¿Alfred?- preguntó algo extrañando el lituano.

- ¡Lo tengo Toris! - Gritó extasiado el rubio aun con el objeto en mano- mira bien ésto-puso en la mano de Toris el objeto -Una hermosa cadena con grabados pateados que decian Tino,Berwald, Peter y Arthur siempre juntos mientras que del otro lado ambos comparaban la foto tomada en cancún

Fue entonces que una luz de esperanza iluminó a ambos. Rápidamente, el americano se levantó de su asiento y tomando el teléfono llamó a una persona que tal vez podría ayudarlo un poco más.

Toris sonrió.-Estuvo frente a nuestros ojos todo el tiempo…-

-Y una simple concidencia nos dio la respuesta-terminó Alfred.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Llamaron los detectives, quieren que vayamos a la comisaria-dijo Berwald

Mathias No hizo caso a lo dicho por la otra persona, hace tiempo que se había perdido en su propio mundo. Absorto en sus pensamientos

-Les juro que yo no lo mate-en su mirada se leia la verdad y hasta podia sentirse como una

Los detectives detuvieron el interrogatorio que le realizaron a Mathias al saber que el no era el presunto culpable y que tenian al sospechoso equivocado

-¿Esto es tuyo? - Preguntó. Toris observo la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigió al objeto. La cadena que encontraron la noche en que Tino murio

- ¿Dónde la encontraron?- susurro suavemente tomando la cadena con cuidado entre sus manos-

-En la azotea. En la foto la llevabas en la muñeca, nunca mencionaste estar en la azotea, por eso nosotros creímos que habías sido tú -Le explicó Toris.

- Pero yo nunca subí ahí. Es imposible que… - Mathias se paralizo recordando un pequeño detalle del pasado. Entonces sintió que el aire le faltaba y un mareo repentino lo golpeo -No puede ser… -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Berwald estaba ansioso en la sala de espera del departamento de detectives, Emil a su lado tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente.

Se había sorprendido por el llamado de los detectives esa mañana, más aun cuando supo que con quien querían hablar era con Mathias.

No lograba comprender que ocurría, todo el asunto o y le recordaba cosas que prefería olvidar, odiaba que el dolor regresara a él cada que pensaba en el Filádes.

La figura del danés venia acercandose hacia de importarle eso al notar lo pálido y agitado que se encontraba, desde su posición logro apreciar que llevaba apretado fuertemente algo en la mano, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se comenzaron a tornar blancos.

-¿Donde esta?-pregunto el danés al islándes

-No se de que me hablas-respondio indiferente

-¡De la cadena que llevaba Tino en ese viaje a Cancún!-dijo exasperado el rubio de pelo corto

-Yo no la tengo si es lo que tu piensas-le dijo con Veneno a Mathias.

-Mientes-contesto el otro y en ese mismo instante arrojo la cadena al piso sorprendiendo a todos más a Emil quien se puso pálido al reconocer el objeto.

-¡COMO PUDISTE MATAR A TINO!-grito Arthur mientras su hermano Peter permanecia blanco como una hoja de papel.

-Emil...-susurro Peter

-Perdoname...-fue lo que pudo responder, trato de acercarse a Peter pero este se alejo-No me toques, No después de lo que acabas de decir-

-Peter yo...-fue interrupido por el menor-¡TU MATASTE A MI MADRE NO TIENES NI IDEA DE TODO EL DOLOR QUE NOS HAS HECHO PASAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO!-

-¡No quería! ¡fue un accidente, te lo juro!- Las lágrimas salian a borbotones de su rostro y empezó a sollozar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Se acerco a la barandilla y saco de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros que siempre llevaba escondida, __siempre lo hacía asi porque a su esposo no le gustaba que fumase pero el tenia como amante a su amigo asi que por que no permiirse ese pequeño desquite._

___Abrió la puerta de la azotea con total calma, había subido a tomar algo de aire,y al igual que Tino se encontraba bastante sorprendido por lo que vio minutos antes Sabía que esos dos eran amantes penso que solo sería pasajero pero se equivoco esos dos se amaban con locura y tarde o temprano Berwald iba a dejarlo Tino se encontraría suumido en un terrible estado de depresión y de seguro se refugiaria en sus brazos para encontrar consuelo____._

_Encendio un cigarrilo e inhalo un gran bocanada de este para luego exhalarla con maestría tal y como le hacen en las peliculas, como le gustaba ese detalle adoraba que fumara a escondidas no solo porque Berwald y su amante lo detestaran, sino por el simple placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto._

_Una prescencia fría recorre el lugar._

_-Berwald...-suspira cansadamente_

_-Yo no soy Berwald-responde la voz siniestramente_

_-¿Quien eres?-pregunta Tino._

_Sale de las sombras muy lentamente el joven veintiañero se sorprende con lo que ve_

_-Tu lo sabías-afirmo en vez de preguntar-TU LO SABIAS Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA-alzo la voz pero no lo suficiente para que los demás los oyeran_

_-Trate de decirtelo sabes que no me gusta verte triste quería evitarte ese dolor aunque sea por un momento..-el mayor traquilizo su gesto al saber que el chico quería hacer algo bueno por el._

_El menor se acerco a donde estaba en castaño abrazandolo mientras le susurraba al oido-Te Amo- parecia un momento hermosamente romantico si Tin no amara a otro._

_-Lo siento pero yo amo a Berwald me fue infiel pero se que eso no durara-contesto Tino._

_-Pero Berwald lo ama a el no escuchaste perfectamente cuando se lo dijo o no estas enterado de que se demuestran ese amor todas las noches en las que creias que trabajaba hasta tarde,Que siempre lo llevaba de viaje cuando no lo hacia contigo,Que si el lo hubiera querido le hubiera concedido cada capricho que le pidiese, o ya no te acuerdas que el Porshe de Mathias se lo compro el, e incluso compraron una casa nueva para vivr juntos- termino de decir el menor._

_-Huyamos-dijo Emil después de un largo silencio_

_-¿QÚEEEE!-exclamo el castaño_

_-Vamónos a un lugar donde no nos encuentren,__Ambos podemos darnos una nueva vida Tino solo dame una oportunidad-entrelazo sus manos con las de el castaño_

___El mayor aparto a Emil de su lado le dijo_

___-No puedo, no soy de esas personas que huyen asi nada más ademas tienes 17 años¡ por el amor de Dios soy mayor que tu!-exclamo Tino_

___-Oh...ya veo  
-Ya veo, Entonces si no eres para mi no seras para nadie- Del abrigo saco su arma dispuesto a dispararle a aquel que lo había rechazado_

___Ambos forcejearon pero e arma no se disparo entonces Tino resbalo y cayo por la barandilla, cegado por el dolor y el rechazo Emil termino el trabajo empujandolo hasta hacerlo caer y que este muriera al instante _

___.____-Cuando no quieres dejar ir a alguien importante, cuando no aceptas que necesita seguir incluso si no es contigo. No debes permitir que el amor se transforme en odio, por más que duela.- esa frase se la dijo en un susurro aquel amor que habia matado _

___Su respiración era agitada salia Vaho de su boca jadeaba lentamente y se alejo de la barandilla comprobando lo que acababa de pasar, un escaofrio lo invadio apresurandose a salir de aquella casa sigiloso como Siempre..._

_había regalado esa navidad…_

Toris suspiro antes de tomar a Emil del brazo y ponerle las esposas diciéndole sus derechos. Mathias parecía en shock Berwald no se atrevía a verle a los ojos. Emmil seguía llorando y rogándole a Berwald y Peter que le perdonaran.

En ese momento Alfred se preguntó

¿Hasta qué punto podía una persona distorsionar el amor de esa forma?

* * *

**Por fin! el penúltimo chap**

**El que sigue sera el Épilogo seleccionare a uno de mis lectores para que cierre con broche de oro este fic con una participación especial.**

**Aún asi tengo una propuesta para ustedes ¿Quieren continuación de esta historia?, los que voten a favor pueden hacerlo mediante un riview y los que esten en contra pues...Tambien.**

**No olviden sintonizar su telenov...digo fanfic favorito Amor, Crimen y Castigo en fanfiction.**

**Hasta la proxima.**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	7. Epilogo

**Hello my dear fanfictioners! **

**Después de cien años llega el tan esperado final de esta historia**

**Algunos jámas se imaginaron que Emil llegaría a ser el culpable, pero digamos que les puse algunas pistas pero sin dar mucho detalle de como fue la cosa hasta el capi anterior.**

**Tuve la idea de poner a Mathias como el culpable, pero después vi que seria algo demasiado obvio por ser el amante quedando asi como cliché de mujeres Asesinas.**

**Aclaraciones: Los hermanos Peter y Arthur tienen la misma edad osea 19 o 18 años, llamaban mamá a Tino, aprecian mucho a Mathias, forman parte de la banda de Gibert, y Berwald Trata a Arthur como si fuera un hijo más.**

**Aclaración#2: en este chap asi como en el anterior Arthur tenrá participación especial**

**Summary:Locura dulce locura que nos hace ver lo profundos que son los deseos de nuestra mente. El suicidio de Tino Väinämöinen antes de año nuevo es un caso que los detectives Alfred y Toris deberan resolver pero...¿Podrá estar el presunto culpable más cerca de lo que se imaginan?.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece no hago esto con fines de lucro solo para entretenerlos.**

**Advertencias:Yaoi,nada más**

**para dar ambiente en la parte de la fiesta tomo de referencia la canción "Locked Out Of Heaven" de Bruno Mars**

**Sin Dar más explicaciones...**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

No esta seguro de que es lo que lo lleva a ese lugar, que le trae tan malos recuerdos, terminando de una forma u otra en aquella azta en donde había muerto su esposa.

-Supuse que estarias aquí Peter lleva todo el rato buscandote-dijo Berwald acompañando a Arthur quien se encontraba mirando el paisaje en completo silencio

-Fui yo Quien envio el diario-dijo Arthur

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Berwald

-Envie el Diario anonimamente a la comisaria nadie sabía de su existencia salvo una persona y esa persona...era yo-respondio el chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Porque nunca dijiste nada de ello?-Pregunto el de lentes

-Tino me pidio que no se lo contase a nadie...Lo extraño tanto-suspiro Arhtur

Ambos sintieron el frío aire en su rostro

-Tu madre adoraba este lugar-dijo Berwald -Porque tiene una vista increíble-

-¿Y Qué haras ahora?-Esta vez fue el turno de preguntar del rubio

-No lo sé supongo que viajar con Mathias alrededor del mundo, ahora que todo esta resuelto no veo por que no-

-Me alegra de hagas eso...Mamá estaria contenta con ello-La sonrisa que tenian en ese momento era tan feliz y sincera contraria a las que usaban para aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Emil Había terminado en su psiquiatrico debido a que se le había detectado un transtorno psicólogico grave, actualmente cumple su condena en aquella estancia.

Una Brisa Cállida paso desordenando el cabello de ambos fue solo un segundo, un momento pero fue..como si Tino hubiera estado cerca de ellos Dandoles un cariñoso abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

31 de Diciembre del 2012

Había llegado el dia esperado por muchos, un día en el que no solo acabaría un año no señor, empezaria uno nuevo lleno de sueños,Esperanzas y felicidad.

Mathias y Berwald acababan de llegar de su viaje por el mundo, después de recorrer Grecia,Siscilia, y Milán por fin decidieron volver casa para finales de año nuevo.

Mientras tanto Peter y Arthur se habían unido a la banda de Gilbert que en este momento se dedicaria a tocar en la fiesta de año nuevo.

**Oh yeah yeah yeah**  
**Ooh!**  
**Oh yeah yeah**  
**Oh yeah yeah yeah**  
**Ooh!**

La música sonaba a todo volumen en aquella fiesta, luego de resolver el caso del suicidiode Tino ambos detectives se volvieron famosos por su eficacia al resolver este caso, lo que hizo que Vash se tragara su orgullo y no los deportara al polo norte.

-¿Como te la estas pasando Toris?-pregunto el rubio ahora "pareja" de Toris.

-Muy bien al fin descansando de los casos que resolver-dijo el castaño - y de tus manias de conducir como maniatico

-Si..pero sabes que esas manias te gustan-añadio Alfred antes de robarle un beso en los labios.

**Never had much faith in love or miracles**  
**Never wanna put my heart on deny**  
**But swimming in your world is something spiritual**  
**I'm born again every time you spend the night**

-Por fin en casa-suspiro Mathias

-Ahora todo está bien supongo- dice el de pelo corto

-Si Om min älskling- dijo el sueco abrazandolo

-¿Porque no vamos a saludar a Peter y Arthur?-pregunto Mathias

-No lo creo querido-respondio el sueco

-¿Por que no Berwald?-

-Porque se encunetran tocando con esa banda-Berwald señalo hacia el escenario en donde se encontraban sus hijos

**Cause your sex takes me to paradise**  
**Yeah your sex takes me to paradise**  
**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**

-Veo que al final hicieron un buen trabajo- comento Vash

-No yo mismo lo hubiera creido si no lo veo con mis propios ojos-dijo Roderich quien ya había llegado de su viaje de Luna de Miel para ese entonces

-Ay vamos Chicos, esos dos si pueden hacer su trabajo lo que se nescesita es un poco de presión-comento Mariana Rivadeneira ahora conocida como la señora Edelstein.

-Bueno pensandolo bien, esos dos pueden hacer eso y mucho más- respondio Roderich

_***Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**_  
_**For too long, for too long**_  
_**Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**_  
_**For too long, for too long**_

Gilbert tocaba la guitarra y cantaba esa estrofa de la canción tan bien con el acompañamiento de Peter en el bajo Arthir en la bateria Francis en el teclado electrico Antonio en el bajo y el..cantando.

-Oigan chicos-Mariana logro llamar la atención de todos los detectives hasta que acabaron formando un circulo en la pista de baile

-A la cuenta de tres gritamos "Somos el mejor Grupo de Detectives"-dijo Mariana

1...

2...

3...

-¡Somos el mejor Grupo de Detectives"- gritaron todos al unísono mientras tomaban sus manos para después lanzarlas al aire

**Oh yeah yeah yeah**  
**Ooh!**  
**Oh yeah yeah**  
**Oh yeah yeah yeah**  
**Ooh!**

-Por fin hiciste las paces con tu familia-Comentaba Feliks a una Feliz Natasha

La chica solo le sonrio y lo arrastro hacia una esquina de la pista en donde se encontraban sus hermanos y el novio de este

-Hermano Quiero presentarte a Mi Novio-Dijo Natasha esperando la reacción de su hermano

-Soy Feliks Łukasiewicz-respondio el rubio lleno de panico

-Soy Iván Braginsky bienvenido A la familia- comento su hermano.

**You bring me to my knees**  
**You make me testify**  
**You can make a sinner change his ways**  
**Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light**  
**And right there is where I wanna stay**

Todos se la estaban pasando monumentalmente bien al compás de la música el baile y los buenos amigos.

-Jones, Laurinaitis-Vash los llamó por sus apellidos, aunque hacia más de un año que habían dejado las rivalidades y habían enterrado el hacha de guerra aún los llamaba asi cuando la situación era seria.

**Because your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Vash quien hablaba con una mujer bastante peculiar

-Alfred,Toris les presento a la comandante Alfie Eldestein-dijo Vash

-Encantado de conocerla-dijo Toris

-El gusto es mio-comento la comandante -He oido de su trabajo como detectives es excelete y quisiera ver si esta comisaria tendría un buen futuro en Nueva York-

La pareja se sorprendio por ese detalle practicamente les estaba ofreciendo un mejor puesto en una de las mejores ciudades y con sus mejores amigos.

Porque seria mentira decir que el equipo de investigación policiaca en Suecia se llevara mal, a decir verdad el lazo de amistad que los unia a todos era más fuerte de lo que la gente se podia imaginar.

***Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**  
**Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**

Para Alfred la oportunidad era perfecta podia regresar a Nueva York con sus problemas superados y lo mejor de todo¡Tendria a Toris y a sus amigos a su lado!

Para Toris siginificaba la oportunidad perfecta para renovarse a si mismo y dar rienda suelta a su relación con su pareja

Para la banda "Bad Touch Trio" siginificaba The World is Mine una oportunidad perfecta que no podrían rechazar.

**Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Can I just stay here**  
**Spend the rest of my days here (x2)**

-Entonces...¿Aceptan?- pregunto la comandante esperando un No por respuesta

-Nos encantaria Aceptar su propuesta solo diganos que dia podemos comentarlo con más calma- dijo Toris

-Que les parece si lo discutimos mañana a las ocho en punto-propuso Alfie

-Nos parece buena idea-esta vez fue el Turno de Alfred para hablar.

***Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**  
**Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**  
**For too long, for too long**

-Vengan chicos ya va a empezar el conteo de año nuevo-Les dijo Mathiew hermano de Alfred

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2013!- djieron todos al mismo tiempo

-Happy New Year Bro- dijo Alfred Mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-Bonne Et Heureuse Année- le dijo su hermano correspondiendo al gesto

**Oh yeah yeah yeah**  
**Ooh!**  
**Oh yeah yeah**  
**Oh yeah yeah yeah**  
**Ooh!**

-Y al final el villano recibe su castigo los heróes triunfan y el protagonista consigue al amor de su vida no ¿Alfred?- dice Toris a su pareja

-Exacto mi Querido Watson- Alfred menciona mientras le roba un beso al castaño.

Quien dijo que los finales felices tienen que acabar a fuerzas con el "Felices por siempre"

La felicidad puede no ser perfecta tiñiendo de Sangre una historia de Amor que termino en tragedia para luego devolverte aquello que perdiste y que la vida te sonria de nuevo en el momento menos esperado.

Eso lo aprendieron nuestros detectives en este caso comprobando que después de todo No hay mal que dure cien años ni mal que por bien no venga.

Una foto tomada en el momento presciso va a parar a un album de fotográfias con el titulo "Happy New Year 2013" para ser recordado una y otra vez a lo largo de los años.

Con un ultimo movimiento nuestra pareja de detectives sonrie a la camára mientras se van alejando hasta quedar una visión borrosa para cerrar la carpeta que dio paso al Amor, Crimen, y Castigo.

Closed Case

* * *

**Como ven este fue el último cápitulo de esta hermosa historia que me trajo una mezcla de emociones que no podría describirles en este momento.**

**Me siento satisfactoriamente bien con este final y no voy a cambiarlo por nada en el mundo simplemente me siento cómoda con ello.**

**Datos Curiosos:**

***Esta historia nacio luego de ver una temporada seguida de CSI MIAMI.**

***Para la pareja AlfredxToris me base en la serie Rizzoli&Isles(lamentablemente las protagoistas no quedaran como pareja:( **

***El prólogo del primer cápi surgio en base al primer episodio de Esposas desesperadas.**

***El titulo de ese capitulo se basa en el one shot "Hasta que tu amante nos separe" de bars-9(si Aman a Sirus Black y les gusta Harry Potter les va a encantar este fic)**

***La idea de poner un interrogatorio en un Club Nocturno vino después de ver la pelicula _Wild Wild West _**

**_*_Lo de la pareja RoderichxMariana ya la tenia en mente porque es mi OTP favorita**

***Para la creación de este personaje me base en las diversas actrices Mexicanas que conocemos.**

***A mi me doy tristeza romperle el corazón a Toris en el segundo chap, pero luego supe que esa seria la excusa perfecta para encontrar un nuevo amor**

***El apellido de Emil es en honor a la protagonista de lo que el viento se llevo**

***La canción que Toris usa como ringtone es "Call Me Maybe"**

***El diario de Tino lo empece a crear tomando como base el libro el Diario de Suzane de James Patterson **

***El pequeño parrafo del diario lo realize tomando como referencia el gusto de la protagonista de La Carta En Clave Eva Van Zulien de escribir un diario.**

***La canción del último chap la pasaron cuando gane un concurso escolar y me dio la idea para uzarla en el fic**

**Traducciones:**

**del noruego al español: Si Mi Amor**

**del frances al español: Feliz Año Nuevo**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic asi como a mi escribirlo**

**Gracias a: Guest, Alfie Eldenstein, Ren(A Quien no le entendi mucho lo que quisiste decir pero estoy aprendiendo francés), Anne, irina, y Eclipse total**

**Dedicación especial para: Alfie Eldenstein y para mi mejor Amigo(Joham esta nota va referida a ti ;)**

**Hasta la secuela o próximo fic**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein.**


End file.
